


Happy Anniversary

by crazedgingr666



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anniversary, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's anniversary night for Spencer and his girlfriend of 3 years. The night is perfect and the presents even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Spencer paces back and forth in the bullpen, licking his lips every so often and running his hands over each other. "I've gotta do this. I've gotta do it," he repeats.

"Then do it, already! You've been waiting for over a month now, man!" Derek cries from his desk.

"But, what if she says no? How can I live with myself after that?"

"Spence, she's crazy about you. There's no way she'd reject you," JJ interjects.

Spencer purses his lips and continues pacing the floor when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and stares down at her face, fear gripping his stomach. "Oh, God. It's her! What do I do? How did she know we were talking about her? What do I do?" he exclaims.

"Oh, my God just answer the phone!" Garcia groans from her perch on Derek's desk.

"Right. Answer the phone," Spencer mumbles, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Hey," he practically shouts into the phone.

He hears light laughter on the other end. "Hey yourself! So, I just got out and wanted to let you know that I'll be home soon. Is there anything you want me to pick up for tonight?"

"Uh…no, no I think I'm good. I'm actually still at work right now so you'll probably beat me home," he laughs nervously, shifting his gaze between his co-workers.

"Well, you better leave soon mister! I don't want to celebrate all by my lonesome!" He can hear the beeping of her car being unlocked and the subsequent open and closing of the door.

"Yeah, um…okay. I'll leave in a few minutes. Do you need anything on my way home?"

"No, I asked you that, remember?"

Spencer scrunches his face and smacks his forehead with a loose fist. "Right…sorry."

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Great. I'll see you later! Bye!" Spencer hangs up the phone before she responds and tosses the device onto his desk. "Dammit!" he shouts, smacking his forehead again and resuming his pacing. "I can't do this, guys."

"You can and you will. Even if I have to go there and force you to do it myself," Rossi chimes in, resting his hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"Seriously! This is crazy, Reid. You're gonna be fine and she's gonna say yes and you two will be the happiest couple alive if you would just ask her!" Garcia shouts, throwing her arms wildly around.

"Kid, listen to me. JJ's right. She's crazy about you. You two have been together for how long now?" Morgan asks.

"Four years, 8 hours, 42 minutes, and 13 seconds," Spencer mumbles, counting back every moment he and his girlfriend shared together.

"Don't you think she would have left you by now if she didn't want you? She's in it for life, kid. You just gotta make the move."

"You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?" Spencer narrows his eyes for a brief second, earning an eye-roll from Derek. "Would I lie to you about this kind of thing?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before so I don't have any reference…"

JJ laughs. "You can trust him on this one, Spence. Now go on home before she starts without you!"

Spencer nods and grabs his jacket and bag from his chair. "Thanks guys." Just as he's about to leave, Rossi calls out to him.

"You might need this," he says, holding out Spencer's disregarded cell phone. Spencer blushes and plucks the phone from Rossi's hand.

"I'll let you guys know how it goes!" he calls over his shoulder as he trots over to the elevator. Once inside, he fingers the little box hidden away in his satchel with a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

 

"Happy Anniversary!" I shout just as Spencer walks through the door. I toss confetti into the air around us and laugh as he pulls me into a kiss.

"Thanks for making a mess already," he chuckles, shaking his hair over me and sending glitter around the floor. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

I press another kiss to his lips. "Mm! Okay. So, I was going to try and make food, but then I figured I'd rather not set fire to the stove tonight."

"I thank you for that," Spencer laughs.

"So, I went and got your favorite from the Indian place down the street and my favorite from the frozen yogurt shop next door," I say, grabbing two containers between my fingers and shaking them lightly.

"Sounds wonderful. Is that a new dress?" Spencer asks, taking one container from my hands and moving to grab a fork from the counter.

"It is! Do you like it?" I ask, making an exaggerated model-like pose where I push my butt out and suck in my cheeks to make a fishy face, while throwing one hand behind my head and the other resting on my hip. Spencer and I both break into laughter after a moment of holding the pose.

"I love it," he whispers, encircling his arms around my waist and touching our foreheads together.

"Good. I've already got the movie cued up," I say, sliding onto the couch and cuddling under the blanket. "Hey, what was with you before? You sounded distracted. Were you hanging out with your other girlfriend?" I tease as Spencer curls underneath the blanket beside me.

"What? No way. I left her for this other girl."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me about her. She's gotta be amazing for you to ditch the side-girl."

"Well, she's got these beautifully deep eyes and the softest skin in the entire world. Her lips are like velvet and her hair is absolute perfection," Spencer murmurs, moving closer and closer with each word.

"She sounds awesome. Mind if I steal her away sometime?" I laugh.

"Sorry. But she's all mine," he breathes, pressing his lips to mine.

We settle back down into the couch after a good five minutes of making out. We polished off the main course within an hour and then dessert by the time the credits rolled. We stayed cuddled together for a few moments, listening to the closing song of the movie.

"All right, dear. The anticipation is killing me. Time for presents!" I smile, standing from the couch.

"You know, I really like this dress," Spencer states, reaching over and running his fingers over the exposed flesh of my bottom. His fingers hook the thin fabric of my lacey underwear and I squeal, running into our bedroom to grab his gift.

I hear him stand from the couch and find him bent over his satchel when I emerge from our room, a black velvet box resting in my palm. "Ready?" I ask, sliding back onto the couch and sitting sideways to face him.

"Yeah…yeah I think…I think so." Spencer slowly walks over to the couch and gingerly sits down on the edge with his satchel still in his hand. His hands are visibly shaking and there are beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

"Honey, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick," I coo, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm okay," he breathes, taking my hand from his head and brushing his lips over the back. "Why don't you go first," he says, pulling at his tie to loosen the knot.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…uh, just a little hot is all."

I raise an eyebrow, but don't push it further. I squeeze the box in my hand and let out a breath. "Okay so you remember last week when I said I picked up that extra shift to cover for Dani?" Spencer nods. "Well, I lied a little. I wasn't supposed to go in until a few hours later. I left early because I had an appointment with…here, just open it. You'll be able to figure it out once you do." I shove the box into his lap and watch as he furrows his brow from my story while lifting the lid to the box.

Then his face explodes into pure joy. Inside the box is a white and purple stick, displaying a single word on the tiny digital screen. "Is this for real? Please tell me this isn't a joke," he cries.

"It's for real. We're pregnant!"

"Oh, my God! Baby, this is great!" Spencer exclaims, shoving the velvet box, the pregnancy test, and his satchel onto the ground so he can shower me in kisses. I shriek under the attack, unable to keep my giggles under control. "How far are we?" he asks in between kisses.

"About 6 weeks. My doctor wanted us to go in next weekend to see how everything's going."

"This is the best anniversary gift in the entire world," Spencer whispers, presses our foreheads together. His kisses down my face, outlining my jaw, and nips at my throat. I let my hand fall to the floor when I knock my knuckles against something soft, yet stiff.

I lift it up behind Spencer's head just as he settles down in the valley between my breasts, one of his favorite places to rest. "What's this?" I ask, cracking open the box. Immediately, my hand flies to my mouth. Inside was a gorgeous silver ring with vine etchings along the shimmering band and a light blue diamond set in the middle. Tears well up in my eyes at the sight of it and I cast a nervous glance down at Spencer who was looking intently up at me.

He breathes my name, sliding out from my arms and pulling me up into a sitting position while he kneels down on one knee before me. "I have spent my entire life waiting. And I didn't know what I was waiting for, exactly, until I met you. The day you walked into the BAU, I was hooked. I couldn't and still can't get enough of you. It boggles my mind to think that you agreed to spend these past four years by my side. I treasure every single moment we have together because I keep thinking you won't want to be there the next. You've already made me the happiest man on the planet when you said yes to going out with me, and now I'm the happiest father in the galaxy. Will you please make me the happiest, luckiest husband in the universe, too?"

Words escape me for the entirety of his speech. All I can do is dumbly nod, slowly at first but building in speed with each passing second. Once something finally forms in my mind, I blurt out the only word on my tongue, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Spencer breaks out into a giant grin, slipping the ring from its box and sliding it onto my right hand. I throw my arms around his neck and cry tears of pure happiness. Spencer holds me tight and I can feel his tears rolling down my back. "I love you," he whispers into my shoulder. "So very, very much."

I sniffle and lean back, searching his eyes so filled with love and happiness. "I love you, too." I can't help by break out into a smile to match his. "This is the best anniversary night in the entire world."

"Well, you better get used to it because I'm gonna stick around for a long time. And every day I spend with you is going to be better than the last. From now, until forever," Spencer promises.

"Can't wait."


End file.
